a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for coupling a member having a connecting portion with a holding member to be fixed on a surface of wall, floor, glass plate and etc., wherein any member having a common connecting portion may be detachably coupled with a holding member which may be set in a desired place.
b. Descriptiion of the Prior Art
There is known various coupling structure for fixing a member having a connecting portion in a hole formed in a wall surface. For example, a structure wherein a connecting portion of a member is fixed by a magnetic force to a magnet mounted within a holding member which is integrally formed within a wall panel, or a structure wherein a member having a hook portion is retrogressively hooked on a wall panel is known.
In these conventional structures, the fixing of a member having a connecting portion is allowed only to a hole which is preliminarily formed in a wall panel, and it is very difficult for a user to install a coupling structure for a bar-like member in a desired portion of a panel such as a wall panel.